hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Crusaders
The Dawn Crusaders are a group formed by Vitor Rogan with the intent of exploring and interacting with neighboring galaxies. Upon the capture of Clara Renner by the Aryoril, the Crusaders, however small in number at the time, underwent a shift in objective to escorting and protection of Clara and her daughter Keryn Renner when the girl came of age, as well as the preparation to retaliate against the Aryoril. By the time of their attacks on the Aryoril, they numbered nearly seven-thousand strong. Teachings and Tactics Recruits to the crusaders go through vigorous training regimens in what areas suit them, through a variety of training instructors. Voluntary recruits are often rogue Jedi or Sith, which make up a large amount of the Crusaders' numbers. All recruits, no matter their race or talents, are extensively trained in environmental survival as well as war tactics. When in open battle, sword and lightsaber using opponents work together using Praetora Vonil and Praetora Ishu, while also relying on whatever specializations of combat that individuals had taken upon themselves to learn. Meanwhile, Crusaders with primarily ranged weapons will often sneak around or above the enemy to rain fire upon them, or will slip behind the melee-oriented Crusaders to form Roman-Empire-esque "melee protecting ranged" formations. Aerial assault is limited to a few fighters led by the dragon riding Sith Camos Alleran. Known Members The Crusaders, in addition to taking on warriors who ask to join or volunteer, took on a large amount of Skulblakan-Human leaders. This effort was partly to bolster the strength of the Crusaders, but also to keep the leaders out of prison, as both Vitor Rogan and Clara Renner the only ranking members of the Crusaders at the time, agreed that the Hybrids were morally in the right. Similarly, they took on soldiers that were against the Hybrids, as they weren't entirely wrong, either. Voluntary Members Vitor2.jpg|Vitor Rogan - Leader Merric.png|Merric Cale - Vitor Rogan's apprentice. Sajin.jpg|Sajin Kenway - Stealth Commander Jaxon.jpg|Jaxon Mormont - Primary Marksmanship Instructor and Sniper Commander Sola5.jpg|Sola Kerana - Second in Command ClaraNew.jpg|Clara Renner - Primary Swordsmanship instructor and Field Commander Keryn.jpg|Keryn Renner LoranNew.jpg|Loran Bendak - Field Commander Jagen.jpg|Jagen Larx - Field Commander Vharnif.jpg|Vharnif Kega - Field Commander Giyaika.JPG|Giyaika - Dark Side powers instructor Camos.jpg|Camos Alleran - Aerial Assaults Commander Gorhagar.jpg|Gorhagar - Camos Alleran's pet dragon Meyloan.jpg|Meyloan Junn - Assassination Commander Olena.png|Olena Kai - Primary Negotiator Sentenced Members Morri2326.jpg|Morrigan Sigurdson KatalenaMain.jpg|Katalena Akulov Axel.jpg|Axel Gustafsson Vivien.jpg|Vivien McIntyre Mason.jpg|Mason Young Disbandment After the mission to the Aryoril galaxy and the deaths of a large portion of the Crusaders' ranks, Clara Renner was named the leader of the organization, which remained largely inactive, save her using the position as an official commander in order to gain legalization for the majority of her ideas. Clara would eventually free all the hybrids sentenced to serve among the Crusaders a year later, and the organization remained stagnant for a long time. It wasn't until 2369 when Clara passed the leadership rank to Aednat Callaghan, who reformed the Crusaders under a different name and giving the organization a different goal, effectively disbanding the DC.